1. Field
The following description relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with recent trend toward compactness, slimness and multifunctionalization of electronic devices, demands have been made for the electronic devices to be miniaturized and multifunctionalized. The electronic devices as described above may include a power semiconductor-based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) that functions to efficiently control and manage a limited battery resource in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as electronic devices have been multifunctionalized, the number of direct current (DC)/DC converters included in the PMIC has increased, and the number of passive elements that should be included in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of the PMIC has also increased. In this case, an area of the electronic device in which components are disposed is inevitably increased, which may limit miniaturization of the electronic device. In addition, significant noise may be generated due to wiring patterns of the PMIC and peripheral circuits of the PMIC.